Bittersweet
by Cindy88ELF
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sahabat kecil yang dekat. Sedikit demi sedikit cinta mulai tumbuh seiring kebersamaan mereka. Tapi sayangnya keduanya tidak mau mengaku akan perasaan masing masing. Apa mereka harus tetap memegang status sebagai sahabat?/KyuMin YAOI/ My second fict/ Fict abal/ document lama -,-/DLDR!/ CH 4 IS UP!/Don't be silent reader please T T
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi! BL! Fict abal! DLDR! Typo(s) **

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**

.

.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FICT, PLEASE OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Hari ini seperti biasa, Kyuhyun & Sungmin, berangkat bersama menuju Gwangju High School, sekolah mereka. Mereka tampak sangat serasi _err_.. untuk ukuran teman tentu saja.

"Kyu, kenapa sepertinya hari ini kau semangat sekali?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Jelas saja bingung, biasanya hanya dialah yang akan semangat untuk ke sekolah .. Tanya tentang Kyuhyun? Jelas sekali, eomma nya saja sangat susah untuk membangunkannya.

"Aku ketahuan ya hyung? Hahaha .. tidak apa apa kok hyung"

"Sudahlah Kyu, cepat beritahu aku apa yang membuatmu senang" Seperti biasa, Sungmin mulai merajuk.

"Hahh .. Arraseo. Aku berkenalan dengan seorang yeoja hyung, dia sangat cantik. Sepertinya aku menyukainya hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerawang ke langit dan terus berjalan. Dibibirnya tercipta sebuah senyuman yang menawan.

DEG

Sungmin yang mendengar itu pun membatu, matanya membulat, kepalanya tertunduk, dia memegangi dadanya yang tiba tiba sesak.

'Aku sudah tau cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih dan itu yeoja' batin Sungmin tersenyum miris.

Ya .. Kyuhyun memang bukan gay sepertinya, tapi walaupun begitu Kyuhyun tidak keberatan untuk berdekatan dengan seorang gay, seperti Sungmin. Ya, Kyuhyun memang mengetahui bahwa Sungmin gay, tapi ia hanya berkata bahwa itu bukan masalah karena cinta tidak memandang suatu gender. Hanya satu yang Kyuhyun tidak tau bahwa Sungmin mencintainya sejak dulu.

"Hyung~ Sungmin hyung .. Apa kau mendengarkanku hyung?" tiba tiba suara Kyuhyun tertangkap oleh pendengerannya. Sungmin pun langsung terkesiap. Sungmin sadar bahwa posisi nya dan Kyuhyun hanya berjarak 5cm, dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

"Ahh .. Mi-mianhae Kyu, a-aku ti-tidak mendengarkanmu, err .. bi-bisakah ka-kau melepaskan ta-tanganmu?" ucap Sungmin gugup dengan pipi yang bersemu. Bagaimana tidak gugup, orang kau suka berada didepanmu seakan ingin menciummu.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan Sungmin dan tertawa lepas.

"Ehh? Apa yang kau tertawakan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Mukamu hyung, itu lucu sekali .. Sungguh, mukamu lucu sekali. Kau seperti yeoja yang ingin ku cium. Hahaha"

Sungmin pun sadar. Dengan pipi yang menggembung & bibir yang mengerucut Sungmin langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa.

"Ehhh .. Hyung tunggu aku" teriak Kyuhyun saat ia sadar Sungmin meninggalkannya. Sungmin memutar bola malas mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah Kyu .. Sebentar lagi gerbang ditutup." Balas Sungmin berteriak

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tega sekali meninggalkanku tadi" Rajuk Kyuhyun dengan mengeluarkan jurus aegyo yang sangat tidak cocok dengan mukanya.

"Salahmu sendiri menertawakanku" balas Sungmin acuh.

Kini mereka telah duduk dibangku mereka. Mereka memang sebanku. Mereka selalu berdua diman pun mereka mau termasuk dikelas_. Err .._ dalam konteks sahabat, tentu saja.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Jaejoong Seosaengnim -wali kelas- mereka masuk setelah bel berbunyi.

"Annyeong haseyo anak anak, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Mari masuk" ucap Jae Seosaengnim.

Murid murid yang tadi malas menyimak ucapan Jae Seosaengnim pun berubah tertarik.

Masuklah yeoja cantik yang membuat semua namja terpaku, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Ia lebih tertarik membaca buku yang sedaritadi ia baca.

"Annyeong haseyo. Joneun Yoona imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kyuhyun yang sedari memperhatikan yeoja itu pun langsung memasang muka berseri.

"Hyung, itu yeoja yang tadi aku ceritakan hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

Sungmin yang daritadi fokus pada bukunya pun langsung terkesiap. Dia lalu melihat kedepan kelas, dan benar saja, ia melihat yeoja yang Kyuhyun maksud.

'Pantas saja Kyuhyun menyukainya, dia sangat cantik' batinnnya miris.

"Nahh .. Yoona-ssi kau bisa duduk di samping Sunny. Sunny-ah tolong angkat tanganmu" ucap Jae Seosaeng.

Pas sekali, bangku Sunny berada di depan bangku Kyuhyun & Sungmin. Raut muka Sungmin pun berubah sendu. 'Aku yakin setelah ini Kyu akan mencoba mendekati Yoona.' Batin Sungmin lirih.

.

.

Lee Donghae, orang yang duduk di belakang bangku Sungmin & Kyuhyun mendengar semua percakapan antara Sungmin & Kyuhyun. Dia juga menyadari perubahan air muka Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengatakan tentang yeoja itu. Dalam hati, ia seakan ingin menangis. Yap .. Donghae memang menyukai Sungmin sejak lama, ia juga menjadi _stalker_ hanya karena Sungmin. Seperti tadi pagi .. Ia rela menunggu Sungmin keluar rumah walau hatinya akan sakit melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun & Sungmin. Ia juga menyadari bahwa Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak peka melihat kedekatan mereka seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari arti tatapan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun selama ini dan itu adalah .. Kyuhyun.

Donghae terus memperhatikan Sungmin sampai tidak sadar bahwa Jae Seosaeng telah memperhatikannya.

"Lee Donghae-ssi, apakah memperhatikan Sungmin lebih menarik daripada memperhatikan pelajaran ku? Aku tau Sungmin memang namja cantik. Sebaiknya sekarang kau keluar" ucap Jae Seosaeng dengan nada yang mengerikan.

Donghae langsung menelan ludahnya, bukan karna takut akan ucapan Jae Seosaeng yang menyeramkan, tapi ia takut Sungmin tahu kalau ia sedang memperhatikannya. 'Mati aku. Malu sekali tertangkap basah seperti ini' batin Donghae nelangsa.

"Ne, seosaengnim" jawab Donghae. Saat akan keluar ia sedikit melirik Sungmin, dan saat itu pipi Sungmin bersemu merah mungkin karna malu. Sungmin sedikit gugup saat Donghae meliriknya. Donghae tersenyum tipis melihatnya. 'Setidaknya ada sedikit kemajuan untuk hari ini' batin Donghae senang. Tapi .. tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin & Donghae memasang raut muka tidak suka & mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Tapi dia tidak sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri. _Hahhh .. Payah._

.

.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid bersiap untuk pergi ke kantin. Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin, dia lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakan. Bertanya kemana Kyuhyun? Ia sudah pergi ke kantin duluan, ia tadi sudah ratusan kali membujuk Sungmin untuk pergi bersama ke kantin tapi dengan halus Sungmin menjawab "Aku harus mengembalikan buku dulu, Kyu" _Hahh .. Jawaban yang klasik bagi Kyuhyun_.

Sungmin's Side

Perpustakan .. Tempat yang tenang untuk menenangkan hati sambil membaca. Seorang namja tampan tampak sedang mencari buku yang bagus. Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja cantik yang masuk dan menarik perhatiannya. Lee Sungmin.

Namja tampan itu terus saja memperhatikan namja cantik itu. Ia mengikuti Sungmin diam diam, berharap orang yang diikuti itu tidak mengetahuinya. Sepertinya dia memang mempunyai bakat menjadi _stalker. _Namja tampan, tinggi, cerdas menjadi _stalker? _Sangat memalukan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran namja tampan tersebut, Donghae.

Namja itu terus mengendap-ngendap mengikuti namja manis itu, dan ternyata namja itu sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap jendala. 'Ini kesempatan bagus' batin Donghae. Sepertinya Donghae sedang ingin mendekati namja manis tersebut.

"Annyeong, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba disamping Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin kaget.

"Ahh .. Ne" balas Sungmin, Sungmin terliat berfikir.

"Ehemm .. Bukankah kau anak yang tadi keluar kelas karna _err_.. memperhatikanku?" ucap Sungmin tiba tiba.

Donghae tertawa kecil "Ne, memang aku yang tadi memperhatikanmu. Apakah kau merasa terganggu karna aku memperhatikanmu?" balas Donghae pura-pura cemberut.

"Ehhh .. Bukan begitu maksudku. Ahh iya .. Lee Sungmin imnida. Kau?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Lee Donghae. Kau ini payah sekali tidak tahu nama teman dibelakang bangkumu." Ucap Donghae ngambek.

"Hehe .. Mianhae. Aku tidak boleh sembarangan berkenalan dengan orang asing, itu kata Kyu" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum

'Kyuhyun lagi .. Hahh' batin Donghae lesu.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

"Aishhh .. Belum satu pun buku yang ku baca tapi sekarang sudah bel" gumam Sungmin, ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Donghae ingin sekali menciumnya. Tapi, untuk saat ini Donghae hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa ada yang menyentuh kepalanya langsung menoleh ke pemilik tangan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kelas. Kajja" ajak Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin yang melihat senyum Donghae langsung bersemu, namun ia dengan cepat sadar.

"Ne, kajja" balas Sungmin dengan membalas senyum Donghae.

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju kelas, bagi semua orang mereka tampak serasi tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

DEG

Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya, terasa sesak disana. 'Ada apa denganku?' batinnya.

Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat berlalu menuju kelas sebelum ada guru yang masuk.

Dari belakang, Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin & Donghae yang terlihat bercanda & tertawa sampai sampai tidak menyadari Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

.

.

Mendapat teman baru seperti Donghae membuat Sungmin senang hari ini. Setidaknya ia melupakan yeoja baru yang menjadi murid di kelasnya. Ternyata Donghae orang yang menyenangkan tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya selama ini

"Donghae-ah, bagaimana jika pulang sekolah nanti kita pulang bersama?" bisik Sungmin dengan tangan yang mengatup di dada dan tersenyum.

"Ne, boleh saja" jawab Donghae sembari tersenyum tipis 'asalkan tidak ada bocah setan itu' batin Donghae menambahkan.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan memberi tahukan Kyuhyun dulu" ucap Sungmin

'Bocah setan itu lagi' rutuk Donghae dalam hati.

Selama pelajaran berakhir Sungmin terus mengajak Donghae berbicara sampai sampai mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Hyung, bisakah kau diam?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah.

Sungmin tetap saja asik mengobrol dengan Donghade dan tetap mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Batas kesabaran Kyuhyun habis sudah.

BRAKKK

Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya dan membuat semua mata kelas menuju kearahnya termasuk Sungmin. Matanya merah, hidung kembang kempis, dan dada yang naik turun.

"K-Kyu, gwen-gwenchanha?" ucap Sungmin akhirnya dengan nada khawatir.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi kenapa kau menggebrak meja? Sekarang juga lebih baik kau keluar" teriak Yunho Seosaengnim.

Tanpa penolakan, Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar kelas. Sungmin menatap cemas pada punggung Kyuhyun. Donghae yang sebenarnya mengerti situasi yang terjadi pun tersenyum kecil.

'Cemburu, eoh?' batinnya

Berbeda lagi dengan Sungmin, 'ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?' kira kira seperti itu lah batinnya.

_Sepertinya akan ada cinta segitiga _

.

.

Kyuhyun's Side

Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk pergi ke atap untuk mendinginkan pikiran. 'Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' batinnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kebersamaan Donghae & Sungmin tadi siang dan juga saat dikelas tadi.

"Hebat sekali bocah ikan itu merebut perhatian Sungmin hyung dariku. Daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik aku tidur saja disini" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun merebahkan tubuhnya dikursi yang memang sengaja disediakan diatap.

_Hari yang melelahkan untukmu Cho Kyuhyun _

Sungmin's Side

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Bel tanda berakhirnya semua pelajaran pun berbunyi. Sungmin yang sedari tadi mencemaskan Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kelas, tanpa mendengarkan Donghae yang sedari tadi berteriak dan memanggil namanya.

Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun hampir ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, atap sekolah pun telah ia jelajahi padahal biasanya itulah tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun. Dahinya mengkerut yang membuat raut mukanya sangat khawatir.

Saat turun dari atap sekolah, ia menuju gerbang karna mungkin saja Kyuhyun menunggunya seperti biasa. Dan .. Bingo! Ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyender di pintu gerbang.

"Hahhh .. Hahhh .. Hahh .. Hahh" setelah mengambil nafas beberapa saat ia berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Namun saat ingin mengambil langkah pertama, ia harus menelan kecewa karna Kyuhyun sekarang sedang bersama seorang yeoja, Yoona.

PUK

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sungmin,

"Apa yang kau liat? Kenapa berdiri ditengah jalan seperti ini?" tanya orang itu, Donghae. Karena penasaran, Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin, dan benar saja disana terdapat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sedang tertawa bersama. Donghae melirik kearah Sungmin dan menemukan Sungmin yang telah menundukkan kepalanya.

Menghela nafas sebentar, Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin untuk pergi dari tempat itu. 'Lebih baik membawanya pergi daripada melihatnya bersedih hanya karna namja setan itu' batinnya.

_Donghae memang baik _

.

.

Lotte World. Tempat yang bagus untuk menghibur diri dari kejenuhan sehari hari. Seperti Donghae & Sungmin yang sekarang berada disini, Lotte World.

"Hae-ah, kenapa kau mengajak ku kesini?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Mendengar nama kecilnya disebutkan oleh orang yang disukainya membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk bersenang senang, aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih hanya karena namja setan yang berdekatan dengan yeoja tanpa memikirkan sahabatnya yang terluka" ucap Donghae santai

Mendengar hal itu, Sungmin melebarkan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Kau men-_stalk_ku ya?" tanya Sungmin polos.

'Aku memang selama ini men-_stalk_ mu' batin Donghae menghela nafas.

"Siapapun akan peka melihat sikapmu terhadapnya" balas Donghae

"Hahh .. Terlihat jelas ya" gumam Sungmin lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Donghae.

" Sudahlah daripada kau memikirkannya lebih baik sekarang kita bermain sekarang, sayang sekali jika kita terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk duduk duduk disini. Kajja" ucap Donghae menghibur.

Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung berdiri dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, kajja" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Donghae.

.

.

"Hae-ah, bagaimana kalau kita naik itu?" ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk bianglala besar disana.

"Baiklah, tapi ini permainan terakhir untuk hari ini" balas Donghae sambil memegangi perutnya yang mual dan ditambah badannya yang pegal karena menemani Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak lelah, Sungmin mengajaknya menaiki semua permainan yang ada disana dari yang ekstrem, menyeramkan, sampai bianglala seperti ini.

"Kau yakin masih kuat Hae-ah? Kau terlihat pucat. Jika kau tidak kuat sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba tapi sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Ne, gwenchanha. Lagipula hanya bianglala ini yang belum kita naiki. Kajja." Balas Donghae dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

.

.

"Nahhh .. Sekarang kita sudah sampai. Hae-ah, gomawo telah mengantarku pulang. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Apa kau ingin masuk dulu?" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, lebih baik sekarang aku pulang, sekarang sudah larut dan lebih baik sekarang kau masuk. Ahh .. Apa besok kau mau kujemput?" jawab & tanya Donghae.

Sungmin terlihat berfikir lalu ia teringat Kyuhyun "Mungkin tidak bisa, aku takut Kyu menungguku jika nanti pagi aku pergi denganmu" balas Sungmin ragu.

'Selalu saja Kyuhyun yang dipikirkannya' batin Donghae miris.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau masuk. Ehh .. Jamkkaman" saat Sungmin ingin berbalik, Donghae langsung menahan tangannya dan ..

CUP

Donghae mencium kening Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin membulat dan terpaku ditempatnya sedangkan Donghae sudah kabur entah kemana.

"Dia menciumku?" gumam Sungmin yang baru sadar.

Mereka tidak sadar, bahwa dari jendela rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

"Aku pulang" ucap Sungmin.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kyuhyun sedang menunggu sejam 3 jam yang lalu diatas" ucap eomma Sungmin membalas ucapan Sungmin.

'Kyu? Untuk apa dia malam malam begini kesini?' batin Sungmin bingung

"Ne eomma"

Sungmin perlahan mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

Ceklek

"Kenapa gelap sekali? Apa Kyuhyun ketiduran selama menungguku?" gumam Sungmin

Saat menyalakan lampu, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun memunggunginya.

"Kemana saja kau daritadi Lee Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada berat.

Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah saat Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya.

"A-aku tadi per-pergi dengan Ha-hae, K-kyu" Sungmin sedikit ragu saat mengucapkan nama, Donghae. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti seorang kekasih yang ketahuan berselingkuh.

"Apa kau bersenang senang bersama Donghae seharian ini, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata 'Donghae'.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti menahan amarah seperti ini.

"KAU BERSENANG SENANG DENGANNYA SEMENTARA AKU MENUNGGU 2 JAM DI DEPAN GERBANG SEKOLAH & MENGKHAWATIRKANMU DISINI" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkejut dengan penuturan Kyuhyun tadi. 'Kyu menungguku selama itu?' itulah yang dipikirkannya. Akhirnya dengan sedikit memberanikan diri ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mi-mianhae K-kyu, a-aku tidak ta-tahu kalau ka-kau menungguku selama i-itu" ucap Sungmin takut. Semua orang jelas takut jika melihat aura yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan mata terlihat menahan tangis, kepala tertunduk, & tangan yang meremas bajunya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafas, melihat Sungmin yang hampir menangis membuat hatinya sedikit iba. Akhirnya tanganya menjulur untuk memeluk Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku kelepasan. Aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu tadi" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan nada lembut.

Sungmin tertegun dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun. Sudah lama ia tidak dipeluk seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun, apalagi Kyuhyun adalah orang dicintainya.

"Ne, gwenchnha Kyu" ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

"Tapi Kyu, _err.. _Kenapa tadi pagi kau menggebrak meja?" tanya Sungmin polos.

'Aishh .. aku kira dia sudah lupa dengan hal itu. Aku kan belum menyiapkan alasan yang bagus' batin Kyuhyun menyesal.

"_Errr .."_

'Hahhh lebih baik aku jujur' batinnya menghela nafas

"Mollayo hyung, tiba tiba aku emosi saat kau mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih mengobrol bersama bocah ikan itu"

"Bocah ikan? Maksudmu Hae-ah?" tanya Sungmin polos dengan pose berfikir.

"Oh .. Jadi namanya Donghae? Sudah seberapa dekat kau dengannya? Apa kau sudah menemukan sahabat baru hyung?" nada suara Kyuhyun tiba tiba berubah menjadi kesal.

"Ne, namanya Lee Donghae, dia juga orang yang baik. Aku baru berkenalan dengannya hari ini. Tentu saja tidak Kyu, kau tetap sahabatku mungkin Donghae hanya sebatas teman saat ini" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Tapi tiba tiba ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kyu _.. err, _apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sungmin harap harap cemas.

Kyuhyun terdiam. 'Apa benar aku cemburu?' batin Kyuhyun

"Kyu"

"Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

Dan .. Bingo! Akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Hahhhh .. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi" ucap Sungmin malas.

Sungmin bersiap untuk tidur setelah ia mengganti baju saat menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku memang cemburu saat melihatmu dekat dengan namja ikan itu"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Ia sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba.

"Untuk apa kau cemburu, Kyu? Kau kan masih normal" jawab Sungmin datar.

"Entahlah hyung. Aku merasa kehilanganmu saat kau berdekatan dengan namja ikan itu" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menghilangkan senyumnya.

'_Kyuhyun masih normal' _

'_Kyuhyun masih normal_

'_Kyuhyun masih normal' _

Kata kata itu terus tergiang giang dikepalanya hingga ia melamun.

"Hyung .. Sungmin hyung" panggil Kyuhyun dengan melambai lambaikan tanganya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Ahhh iya?"

"Bolehkah hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu? Aku malas pulang sekarang, aku akan menelepon eomma nanti." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan muka memelas.

Kyuhyun memang sering menginap dirumah Sungmin, menurutnya rumah Sungmin lebih menyenangkan daripada rumahnya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil "Ne. Padahal rumahmu berada disebelah rumahku, kau ini malas sekali. Nahh .. Sekarang ganti bajumu, apa kau tidak gerah menggunakan seragam seperti itu? Pakai bajuku" komando Sungmin seperti memerintah anak usia 7 tahun.

"Ne hyung"

Setelah mengganti baju, Kyuhyun merebahkan badannya disamping Sungmin yang sebelumnya telah merebahkan diri duluan.

Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun tiba tiba sebuah tangan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya dan mencium kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ini tentu saja membuat Sungmin langsung membuka matanya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Memang hal ini sering terjadi saat Kyuhyun menginap dirumah Sungmin namun tetap saja itu membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat. Apalagi Kyuhyun orang yang dicintainya.

_Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya? _

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Se-sesak Kyu" Ucap Sungmin gugup.

Sebenarnya ia senang sekali saat Kyuhyun memeluknya tapi ia memang merasakan sesak.

"Biarkan seperti ini hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas semabari tersenyum kecil.

"Jaljayo Kyu" ucap Sungmin.

TBC

Ini FF baru aku, sebenernya uda lama sih. Tapi baru berani publish.

Maklumin ya kalo alurnya aneh, soalnya fict ini, fict pertama yang aku bikin.

Yg My All Is In You itu sebenernya FF yang ketiga XD, tapi itu yang pertama kali kepublish.

Yang udah baca, review please ;)

Review dikit? Aku ga lanjutin. Mian ;(

Sekian.

Gomawo :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Bittersweet **

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi! BL! Fict abal! DLDR! Typo(s) **

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**

.

.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FICT, PLEASE OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Sungmin menggeliat tidak nyaman saat sinar mentari menerobos jendelanya. Ia berniat bangun, namun sebuah lengan kekar seperti menahannya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat ia ingat bahwa dari semalaman Kyuhyun memeluknya. Sungmin mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk, sampai ia melihat jam sekarang pukul 06.20 KST. Matanya membulat sekarang, ia benar benar telat bangun hari ini.

"Aishhhh kenapa alarm ku tidak berbunyi?" rutuk Sungmin

"Kyu, _ppali ireona _ .. Kita sudah sangat kesiangan. Kau tidak mau terlambat kan Kyu?" ucap Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja kyuhyun tidak bangun.

_Memang susah membangunkan anak iblis yang sedang tidur_

"Aishh .. Kyu, kau merepotkan sekali, jika dalam hitungan ketiga kau belum juga bangun aku akan meninggalkanmu " ancam Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hana .. Dul .. Se-"

"Aishhh, arraseo .. Aku akan bangun hyung" ucap Kyuhyun tiba tiba.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nahh sekarang cepat kau pulang atau kau aku tinggalkan" ancam Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan.

"Ne, aku akan pulang sekarang" balas Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Sementara itu, Sungmin sedang bersiap untuk mandi.

Sungmin tersenyum saat mengingat moment manis tadi malam bersama Kyuhyun.

_Bahagia, eoh? _

.

.

Kyuhyun's Side

Kyuhyun berjalan santai untuk pulang kerumahnya yang memang sangatn pas berada di sebelah rumah Sungmin. Saat dijalan, ia tidak sengaja bertemu Donghae yang berada di depan gerbang rumah Sungmin.

'Untuk apa namja ikan ini ada disni?' batinnya kesal.

Sementara Donghae hanya menatap cuek Kyuhyun yang berjalan santai di depannya.

"Lebih baik aku cepat cepat menyiapkan diri ke sekolah daripada memikirkan namja ikan itu." gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin's Side

Sungmin tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi malam, masih terlintas dibenaknya bagaimana Kyuhyun memeluknya dan mencium kelopak matanya. Memang ia sudah terbiasa, tapi jika mengingat itu ia menjadi sangat senang dan berdebar.

Setelah memastikan semuanya beres dia bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu" teriak Sungmin.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya eomma Sungmin khawatir.

"Tidak, aku sarapan di sekolah saja, eomma" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin berjalan dengan tenang dan senyum tidak bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Saat di gerbang, ia dikejutkan dengan Donghae yang sedang bersender pada gerbang rumahnya.

"Hae-ah, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin dengan alis yang mengkerut.

"Menjemputmu" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum_ innocent._

"Ahh .. Kajja, ayo kita berangkat. 20 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Ahh iya .. Aku harus menjemput Kyuhyun dulu" ucap Sungmin semangat.

'Kenapa bocah itu lagi sih' batin Donghae kesal, tapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya pada Sungmin.

"Ne, kajja .. Ayo kita jemput dia" ucap Donghae dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sungmin & Donghae berjalan beriringan. Sesekali mereka melemparkan candaan & tertawa bersama.

"Ahh .. Itu Kyu" ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Mungkin karna terhalangi pagar, Sungmin tidak melihat bahwa Kyuhyun sedang berbincang akrab dengan seorang yeoja cantik, Yoona.

Melihat itu, raut muka Sungmin yang ceria berubah menjadi sendu. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

'Kenapa harus ada yeoja itu lagi?' Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin mengambil inisiatif untuk memeluk Sungmin, bermaksud menghibur Sungmin.

"Daripada kau melihat mereka, bagaimana jika kita berangkat sekarang? Sebentar lagi bel pasti berbunyi, kau tidak mau terlambat kan?" ucap Donghae lembut.

Sungmin hanya mengangukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi? Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Kyuhyun setibanya dikelas.

Jam pertama hari ini kosong, tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Beruntung bagi Kyuhyun karena ia terlambat masuk kelas hari ini.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Sejujurnya ia sangat malas menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Bukan karena ia lelah, tapi karna ia tidak mempunyai alasan yang bagus.

'Tidak mungkin aku berkata aku meninggalkannya hanya karena ia berduaan dengan seorang yeoja' batinnya.

Sungmin memilih diam dan mencoba mengajak ngobrol Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun .. Dia ngambek karena diacuhkan Sungmin. Poor Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, jawab pertanyaanku!" Kyuhyun kembali merajuk.

"Hahhh .. Salah sendiri. Kau ini lambat sekali. Karena aku lama menunggumu jadi aku memilih pergi bersama Hae-ah" balas Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huh? Kau pergi dengan namja ikan itu?" ucap Kyuhyun spontan.

"Ya! Apa apaan kau memanggilku namja ikan, huh? Dasar bocah setan!" terdengar suara namja dari belakang bangku mereka. Bisa dipastikan itulah si namja ikan, Donghae.

"Memangnya kenapa? Masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun sewot.

"Jelas itu masalah, pabo." Balas Donghae kesal.

"Ya! Berhentilah bertengkar, apa kalian tidak malu menjadi tontonan semua orang?" ucap Sungmin menengahi.

"Dia yang memulai duluan!" ucap Kyuhyun & Donghae bersamaan sambil menunjuk diri lawannya masing masing.

_Benar benar musuh yang kompak_

'Hahh .. Melelahkan sekali mengenal orang orang yang keras kepala' batin Sungmin lelah.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Akhirnya bel itu istirahat berbunyi. Sungmin berniat mengajak Kyuhyun & Donghae untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Hae-ah, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Sungmin. Donghae hanya membalas dengan angukkan kepala.

Saat ingin berbalik mengajak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tengah berbicara dengan seorang yeoja.

Sungmin terpaku melihat keduanya.

"Hyung, aku akan ke kantin dengan Yoona, kau mau ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Ani, kau pergi saja dengannya. Aku akan menyusul. Aku tau kau ingin berduaan dengannya" ucap Sungmin dengan berbisik diakhir kalimatnya dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ne, hyung. Kau tau saja"

Sungmin menatap nanar punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Lebih baik kita sekarang ke kantin. Apa kau tidak lapar?" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba. Ternyata ia cukup jengah melihat adegan demi adegan tadi. Karena tidak ada tanggapan, Donghae langsung menarik tangan Sungmin.

Disepanjang koridor, mereka menjadi tontonan banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang. Ada yang berdecak kagum, iri, dan cibiran.

"Hae-ah, apa tidak apa apa kita seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin risih.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula apa salahnya?" ucap Donghae cuek.

Sesampainya di kantin, lagi lagi mereka menjadi tontonan. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang namja tampan dan namja manis sedang berpegangan tangan.

_Bukankah mereka serasi? _

"Ayo kita cari tempat duduk" ajak Donghae.

Setelah mencari tempat duduk mereka mulai memesan makanan. Mereka makan sambil sesekali mengobrol santai. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa dipojok sana ada seorang namja iblis yang sedang menatap tajam mereka tanpa memperdulikan yeoja cantik yang duduk disebelahnya.

_Cho Kyuhyun cemburu lagi,eoh?_

HaeMin' Side

Donghae sebenarnya menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun yang daritadi terasa mengintimidasi. Melihat itu, Donghae menyeringai kecil.

"Minnie-hyung, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba dan membuat Sungmin tersendak. Donghae yang mendengar Sungmin tersendak langsung mengambil sebotol air.

"Ehemm .. Hmm, tidak apa. Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu" ucap Sungmin sembari bersemu merah. Sebenarnya, menurut Sungmin panggilan seperti itu terdengar sangat manis . Kyuhyun saja tidak pernah memanggilnya semanis itu.

Teringat akan Kyuhyun, ia menyapu pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Dan .. Bingo! Ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dengan seorang yeoja cantik.

Melihat itu, dia kembali menoleh ke arah Donghae. Ia tidak mau melihat adegan yang akan membuat hatinya sakit. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Hae-ah, kenapa kau memanggilku hyung? Darimana kau tahu aku lebih tua darimu? Perasaan aku tidak pernah memberitahumu" tanya Sungmin polos.

'Aishh .. Mati aku' batin Donghae panik.

"Itu rahasia" ucap Donghae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mendengar itu membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan melipat tangan di dada, membuat Donghae tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu. Nahh .. Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi akan bel, hyung" bujuk Donghae.

"Ahh .. Kajja " jawab Sungmin panik.

.

.

Sungmin dan Donghae berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Saat mereka memasuki kelas, Sungmin yang kebetulan berada di depan Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti. Tentu saja membuat Donghae menatapnya bingung. Donghae yang bingung melihat kemana Sungmin melihat. Dan .. Sungmin sedang menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Yoona.

'Hahh .. Lagi lagi bocah setan itu lagi yang membuat Sungmin seperti ini' batin Donghae mendesah.

Perlahan, Sungmin menghampiri bangkunya dengan Donghae yang mengekor di belakangnya. _Sepertinya Sungmin mempunyai bodyguard baru. _

"Ahh .. Hyung kau sudah datang?" Kyuhyun berdiri saat menyadari Sungmin datang.

"Hyung, bisakah kau pindah sebentar ke bangku belakang? Aku ingin berduaan dengan Yoona" pinta Kyuhyun dengan berbisik.

Sungmin hanya menatap sendu Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang jika diteliti terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

"Ne, arraseo. Aku akan pindah ke bangku Donghae. Kajja Hae-ah" ucap Sungmini pura pura ceria dengan menggandeng tangan Donghae.

Donghae yang tanganya digandeng tiba-tiba oleh Sungmin hanya pasrah saat Sungmin menyeretnya.

'Aku sih senang senang saja di gandeng seperti tadi, tapi aku tahu dia melakukan ini karena terpaksa. Hahh .. Sulit sekali mendapatkannya'batin Donghae pasrah. Mereka sudah duduk di bangku Donghae. Memang, selama ini Donghae duduk sendiri.

Semenjak bel masuk, Sungmin terlihat uring uringan, contohnya sekarang, ia lebih memilih menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, ia tidak mau melihat adegan didepan bangkunya yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Jelas saja sakit, ia menyukai orang normal macam Kyuhyun, sementara ia sendiri adalah_ gay_. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya dan sekarang sedang menyukai seorang yeoja. Dia tidak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun untuk melihatnya dan meninggalkan yeoja yang disukainya. Begitulah yang selama ini dipikirkan Sungmin.

_Hahhhh .. Sungmin sedang galau. _

PUK

Tiba tiba ada sebuah tanganyang menyentuh kepalanya. Dia jelas tahu siapa pelakunya. Perlahan, tangan itu bergerak mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, Minnie hyung. Kau tidak usah memikirkan _dia_ lagi" ucap Donghae masih tetap mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin jelas tahu siapa yang dimaksud _dia. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun._

"Gwenchanha, Hae-ah. Aku sudah tidak apa apa" jawab Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Namun, Donghae tetap saja mengelus rambutnya dan sekarang ia malah mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin dan tersenyum manis.

"Ehemm .. Apa kalian masih mau bermesraan di kelas, Sungmin-ssi & Donghae-ssi?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Dan mereka tahu itu adalah suara Heechul Seosaengnim yang sangat sangar dan galak di sekolah.

Kontan saja semua mata kelas menuju satu titik, bangku paling belakang dipojokan, bangku Sungmin & Donghae. Tentu saja Kyuhyun juga. Sungmin terlihat panik dan Donghae terlihat cuek dan santai.

"Mi-mianhae Hee-heechul Seosaengnim" ucap Sungmin malu.

"Hahhh .. Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi ingat lain kali jangan diulangin" ucap Heechul malas.

Sungmin dan Donghae pun kembali diam. Sungmin mulai serius mengikuti pelajaran, dia tidak mau reputasinya sebagai murid cerdas tercoreng. Sementara Donghae, terlihat santai sambil sesekali memperhatikan Sungmin yang terlihat serius mencatat.

_Hahhhh .. Sungmin-ah, bodoh sekali kau menyukai Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak peka dibanding Lee Donghae yang sangat memperhatikanmu_.

Skip Time

Pada pelajaran terakhir, Sungmin hanya melamun dan melihat keluar jendela, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

"Minnie hyung kau mau pulang bersamaku?" ucap Donghae

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Matanya menyapu seluruh kelas. "Mana Kyuhyun?" bukannya menjawab dia malah bertanya pada Donghae.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan bersama yeoja baru itu" ucap Donghae datar sekaligus kesal.

"Ohh .." ucap Sungmin sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Jadi .. Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Donghae jengah.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Donghae. Terlihat berfikir sebentar. Akhirnya Sungmin mengangukkan kepala dan tersenyum.

Sungmin berjalan melewati koridor panjang dengan Donghae disampingnya.

"Minnie hyung, maukah kau menemaniku pergi hari ini?" tanya Donghae dengan muka memelas.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat muka Donghae. "Ne, tentu saja. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin membeli sebuah barang untuk orang yang special"

"Aigooo .. Ternyata kau sedang menyukai seseorang ya?" goda Sungmin.

"Ne, kau kenal baik dengannya" balas Donghae sambil tersenyum. 'dan itu adalah kau' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Wahhh ... Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Kajja!" Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya dengan lengan Donghae dan menyeret Donghae tiba tiba. Donghae tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sekilas, bisa dilihat senyum bahagia di bibirnya.

'Kenapa jadi dia yang semangat sekali' batin Donghae.

.

.

Sungmin dan Donghae tiba di sebuah pertokoan di tengah tengah kota. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang saat ini. Banyak toko toko yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau berikan padanya" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmmm .. Mungkin aku akan memberinya boneka" jawab Donghae.

"Hae-ah, kau ingin membelikannya boneka?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ne, saat ini aku hanya bisa memberikannya boneka. Mungkin lain kali aku akan memberikan sebuah cincin"ucap Donghae sambil menatap Sungmin lembut.

"Dia pasti orang yang sangat beruntung. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya Hae." Pinta Sungmin dengan sedikit merajuk.

"Ya, dia memang sangat beruntung. Tapi aku yang tidak beruntung karena tidak dapat memilikinya" jawab Donghae dengan tertawa hambar.

Sungmin terdiam melihat Donghae. "Bukan tidak dapat, tapi belum. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau bisa mendapatkannya. Kau hanya perlu berusaha lagi" Sungmin mencoba menghibur Donghae.

"Ne, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan mendapatkannya" ucap Donghae tegas.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko boneka yang megah dan banyak sekali boneka yang terpajang disana. Dekorasi toko ini pun cukup unik, dengan warna pink dimana-mana dan juga boneka yang didominasi warna pink. Tentu saja, Sungmin berbinar binar melihat semua boneka boneka itu. _Pinky boy._

Donghae yang memperhatikan Sungmin daritadi tampak tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau juga akan menyukai toko ini,hyung. Lihat, banyak sekali kan warna pink nya." Ucap Donghae menepuk kepala Sungmin.

"Ehhh .. Darimana kau tahu aku menyukai warna pink? Kau men-_stalk_ku ya?" tuntut Sungmin.

Ya, selama ini Donghae memang mengetahui kalau Sungmin menyukai warna pink. Tentu saja itu hasil men-_stalk_ Sungmin. _Hahhh .. Melelahkan._

'Hahhh .. Aku kan memang men-_stalk_nya' batin Donghae.

"Mungkin hanya insting" jawab Donghae cuek. 'insting orang yang menyukaimu' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Mana bisa begitu" jawab Sungmin kesal.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita mencari boneka untuk_'nya'" _ucap Donghae menekankan kata_ 'nya'_.

Sungmin dan Donghae mengelilingi toko boneka itu cukup lama. Namun, belum ada boneka yang mereka pilih. Tiba-tiba Sungmin terpaku pada suatu boneka besar berwarna pink, boneka itu memang sangat cantik. Ia sangat ingin membelinya, tapi mengingat Donghae lebih membutuhkannya ia akhirnya mengalah.

"Hae-ah, bagaimana kalau kau membelikannya ini? Boneka ini sangat bagus"

Donghae sebenarnya tahu bahwa Sungmin menginginkan boneka itu, sangat terlihat sekali dari raut mukanya, "Ne, aku akan ambil yang ini" ucapnya mengelus kepala Sungmin. Donghae mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan sayang, selayaknya seorang kakak.

Kyuhyun's Side

Kyuhyun berjalan jalan di tengah tengah pertokoan kota, entah apa yang membawanya kesini. 'Sedikit berjalan jalan mungkin bisa meringankan kegalauanku' batinnya cuek.

_Sejak kapan kau tahu istilah 'galau'? _

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara jalannya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Bukankah itu Sungmin hyung? Untuk apa dia kesini? Dan- MWO?! Dia bersama namja ikan itu?" ucap Kyuhyun sewot.

Kyuhyun berjalan berjalan mengikuti Donghae dan Sungmin.

'_Sepertinya virus stalker Donghae menular padanya'_

HaeMin's Side

Sungmin dan Donghae keluar dari toko boneka tersebut. Tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka, Kyuhyun.

_Calon stalker baru mulai beraksi._

"Minnie hyung, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan? Aku lapar sekali. Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak. Bagaimana?" ajak Donghae.

Sungmin terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Ne, baiklah. Lagipula hari ini kita tidak punya PR"

Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Donghae dan Sungmin kemana pun mereka pergi. Mereka pun tiba di sebuah kedai ramen yang hari ini ramai dengan pembelinya. Sungmin dan Donghae duduk dibangku paling pojok yang ada disana. _Sementara Kyuhyun? Biarkan sajalah anak itu_.

'Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menghancurkan moment mereka. Enak saja, mereka berduaan seperti itu. Bikin iri saja' batin Kyuhyun. _Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sedang cemburu, Cho Kyuhyun? _

Peralahan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati banku Sungmin dan Donghae_._ "Ehemmm .. Apa aku mengganggu? Boleh kan aku bergabung?" ucap Kyuhyun sok manis dan jelas saja membuat Donghae & Sungmin kaget.

'Untuk apa anak ini ada disini?' batin Sungmin dan Donghae

'Kau sangat mengganggu. Kalau bisa sekarang kau pergi dari sini' sebenarnya Donghae ingin sekali melemparkan kata kata tajam tersebut ke Kyuhyun, andai tidak ada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja kau boleh bergabung disni" balas Donghae dingin. Sekilas, dibalik kata katanya yang dingin, ada sebuah nada kesal didalamnya.

'Hahhh .. Bocah setan ini kenapa ada dimana mana' batin Donghae kesal.

Kyuhyun langsung saja duduk dibangku sebelah Sungmin. Kontan saja itu membuat Donghae kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Orang yang menjadi rival beratnya-menurut Donghae- sekarang malah berdekatan dengan orang incarannya.

'Jika bisa ingin sekali aku bunuh bocah setan ini sekarang' kira kira begitulah batin Donghae.

"_Err_ .. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kalian jangan bertengkar seperti tadi pagi lagi ya" Sungmin pergi menjauh dari kursinya setelah meninggalkan amanat untuk dua namja itu.

Setelah Sungmin pergi, Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling melempar _deathglare_.

"Untuk apa kau mengikuti kami, bocah setan?' tanya Donghae sengit.

"Huh? Siapa yang mengikuti kalian? Harusnya aku yang bertanya untuk apa kau jalan berdua dengan Sungmin hyung? Kalian berkencan, eoh?" balas Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum mengejek.

"Cih, jika aku berkencan denganya lalu apa urusanmu? Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dengan yeoja yang kau sukai itu. Namanya Yoona kan?" balas Donghae nada mengejek.

'_Hahhh .. Akan terjadi ejek mengejek antara anak iblis dan anak ikan' _

"Mwo?! Darimana kau tau bahwa aku menyukai yeoja itu?" ucap Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Itu tidak penting, pabbo" Donghae menghela nafas. 'Lelah juga menghadapi bocah in' batin Donghae.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu darimana kau tahu aku menyukai yeoja itu!" balas Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Aku tahu dari Minnie hyung, puas kau?" ucap Donghae spontan. Sedetik kemudian ia menepuk kepalanya keras. 'Bagaimana bisa aku membocorkannya pada bocah ini? Aishh .. Pasti ia akan memarahi Sungmin karna membocorkan hal ini padaku. Eotthoke?' batin Donghae panik.

"Mwo?! Kau tau dari Sungmin hyung? Dan panggilan macam apa itu? Minnie hyung? Ishh .. Panggilan yang menjijikan" balas Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau ini cerewet sekali seperti yeoja?" _Bagus Donghae, sekarang kau mulai bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"Ehemmm .. Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" ucap seeorang dibelakang Kyuhyun. Mereka –Donghae dan Kyuhyun- jelas tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hehehe .. Tidak kok hyung" jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran sok polos.

"Minnie hyung, kenapa kau pergi ke toilet lama sekali?" Donghae merajuk pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Namja ikan! Berhenti memanggil Sungmin hyung dengan panggilan aneh itu, panggilan itu terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja. Kau juga memperlakukannya seperti yeoja, ahh .. Apa kau menyukainya?" cerewet Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang awalnya tidak berniat membalas ucapan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Sementara Sungmin? Jangan ditanya .. Dia sudah _spechless_ sendiri. 'Apa yang terjadi saat aku pergi tadi?' batinnya bingung.

'Aishhh pintar sekali dia begitu peka tentang kelakuanku. Tapi dia sendiri tidak peka perasaan Sungmin padanya. Dia itu pintar atau bodoh sih?' gerutu Donghae dalam hati, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakannya secara langsung.

Mengingat tentang Sungmin, Donghae sedikit melirik Sungmin dari ekor matanya. Dia dapat melihat Sungmin yang menunduk dan dipipinya keluar semburat merah. Mungkin, Sungmin sedang memikirkan perkataan terakhir Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menyukainya? Kau tidak keberatan kan? Lagipula kau sudah mempunyai yeoja yang kau sukai. Lalu apa masalahmu?" ucap Donghae tegas, datar, tiba-tiba, dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun terkejut.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Donghae mulai risih dengan tatapan kedua orang itu.

"Kau bercanda kan?" ucap Kyuhyun hati hati. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa diam.

"Kan aku hanya berkata _'jika'_ jadi tentu saja itu _'__**belum**__'_ terjadi" ucap Donghae berbohong.

'Hahhh .. Syukurlah' batin Sungmin & Kyuhyun lega.

"Lalu, memangnya kenapa jika aku menyukai Sungmin? Kau keberatan?" ucapan Donghae tentu saja membuat Sungmin melirik harap harap cemas pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja keberatan. Sungmin hyung adalah hyung kesayanganku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan dia pada orang menyebalkan sepertimu. Apalagi,nanti kau pasti merebut perhatian Sungmin hyung dariku"

Donghae sedikit menyeringai. "Apa kau cemburu?"

"Itu pasti. Aku yakin dia akan lebih memperhatikanmu daripada ku nanti. Dia adalah hyung kesayangannku." Ucap kyuhyun tegas.

Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang sangat berlebihan, mungkin Donghae akan sedikit mengerjai Kyuhyun. '_Permainan yang menarik'_

'_Sepertinya permainan mari-kerjai-Kyuhyun akan segera dimulai' _

TBC

Annyeong ^^b ini chap 2 nya.

Mian ya kalo kurang memuaskan, ini fict lama banget soalnya.

Ini diketik pas aku masih belajar nulis FF.

Jadi kalo gasuka, gausah dibaca ya. Jangan dipaksa membaca tulisan abal ini ._.v

Makasih banget yg udah review ^^

Seperti biasa ada Q&A:

Q: Ceritanya pasaran.

A: aku gabisa bilang apa apa kalo tentang ini. Soalnya menurut aku, aku udah bikin ceritanya ga terlalu pasaran ._.

Q: Ceritranya mirip FF lain

A: Wahh .. kalau ada adegan yang mirip, mian ya.

Q: Alurnya kecepetan

A: iya, aku akuin emang gitu. Entah kenapa selalu kaya gitu, padahal aku uda berusaha diperlambat -_-v

Jangan lupa review ya :D

Sekian.

Gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

**Bittersweet **

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi! BL! Fict abal! DLDR! Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FICT, PLEASE OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

"Kau yakin hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaengnya?" tanya Doonghae santai.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan hanya hanya sebatas dongsaengnya"

"Jadi jika ia ingin berpacaran dengan orang lain, apakah boleh?"

"Boleh saja. Asalkan orang itu ku kenal dengan baik denganku dan tidak akan menyakiti Sungmin hyung. Ahh .. Aku juga ingin Sungmin hyung selalu bahagia dengannya." Cerocos Kyuhyun. Dia berkata seolah olah orang yang sedang dibicarakan tidak ada disana. Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia hanya diam mendengarkan, karena sebenarnya penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan selanjutnya walaupun hatinya sedikit sakit saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung kesayangannya. _'Kasihan sekali kau menyukai bocah ini, Sungmin'_

"Kau yakin hanya itu saja yang menjadi syarat agar bisa berpacaran dengan Minnie hyung?"

"Jelas" entah kenapa, saat Donghae bertanya hal hal seperti itu dia langsung dengan cepatnya menjawab pertanyaan pertanyya itu. Padahal, pertanyaan yang Donghae berikan merupakan privasinya. _'Kyuhyun pabo'_

'Kena kau!' batin Donghae senang.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, lebih baik sekarang aku mengantar Minnie hyung pulang" ucap Donghae.

"Andwae ! Sungmin hyung akan pulang bersamaku!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau siapanya? Kau hanya sebatas dongsaeng kesayangannya" ejek Donghae

"Tetap saja, aku harus mengawasi Sungmin hyung agar tidak terlalu berdekatan denganmu!"

"Cih, _brotercomplex"_ jawab Donghae dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ahhh .. Minnie hyung, ayo kita pulang. Tapi aku harus membayar ini semua dulu. Tunggu aku, arraseo?" Sementara Sungmin, hanya diam dan masih bengong karena perdebatan kekanak-kanakan-Donghae-dan-Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga masih diam terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. 'Apa benar aku cemburu?' kira kira begitulah pikirannya. _Dasar pabo_.

"Nahh .. Ayo Sungmin hyung. Kajja kita pulang, dan biarkan lah orang pabo itu disini" ucap Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun, masih memikirkan hal hal yang berbau cemburu. _Hahhh .. Payah._

"Ohh iya .. Dan kau namja setan, jangan ikuti aku dan Minnie hyung!" ucap Donghae seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nahh .. Kajja Minnie hyung" Donghae menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan sepertinya Donghae tidak menerima penolakan dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun baru sadar saat Sungmin dan Donghae beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Kalian mau kemana? Kenapa aku ditinggal?" teriak Kyuhyun melihat punggung Donghae dan Sungmin menjauh.

Donghae berhenti sesaat, "tentu saja pulang, pabo." teriak Donghae kesal. 'Bocah ini menguras kesabaranku' batin Donghae emosi.

"Dan. Jangan. Ikuti. Aku." Ucap Donghae saat melihat melihat Kyuhyun akan mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun berlari mengikuti mereka. "Aishhh .. Jinjja. Kenapa kau harus menggandeng tangan Sungmin hyung segala" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Sekarang Kyuhyun berada dibelakang Donghae dan juga, jangan lupakan Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Jangan cerewet dan banyak mengatur!" jawab Donghae kesal.

Kyuhyun memasang muka kesal lalu dengan cepat ia sambar tangan Sungmin dan Donghae yang bergandengan lalu dihempaskan dengan kasar. Sungmin dan Donghae yang kaget langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa apaan kau!" teriak Donghae emosi. _'Kyuhyun benar benar cari mati' _

"Sudahlah Hae-ah, dia memang seperti itu jika sedang kesal" Sungmin mencoba menrenangkan Donghae yang sedang kesal dengan mengelus-elus punggung Donghae. _'Hahhh .. Benar benar 'calon pacar' yang baik'_

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Dan kau, Kyu. Kau sudah keterlaluan kali ini" ucap Sungmin tajam.

"Kajja Hae-ah" ajak Sungmin menggandeng tangan Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap kedua orang itu pergi. Dia memegangi dadanya yang sedari tadi sesak.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?Apa aku menyukai Sungmin hyung?'

'_Ingat Cho Kyuhyun, hukum karma itu berlaku'_

.

.

"Hae-ah, tolong maafkan kelakuan Kyuhyun tadi. Dia memang suka seenaknya sendiri, mungkin karena aku terlalu memanjakannya." Ucap Sungmin. Dia bingung sendiri dengan Donghae. Sejak peristiwa tadi, Donghae memang hanya diam, seperti tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Padahal biasanya, Donghae lah yang mempunyai bahan bicara yang menyenangkan. Tidak seperti sekarang, dia hanya diam. Wajar bila Sungmin bingung.

Donghae yang sedari melamun tetap saja acuh pada Sungmin. 'Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang menyukai Sungmin, dilihat dari segi manapun tidak mungkin dia cemburu hanya karna sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng saja. Tapi kenapa ia tidak mau mengakuinya, padahal Sungmin menyukainya. Apa dia tidak tahu perasaan Sungmin sebenarnya?' itu lah kata kata yang ada dipikiran Donghae daritadi, sampai sampai mengacuhkan Sungmin yang terus berbicara karna mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hae-ah sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku daritadi?" tanya Sungmin kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

_Sungguh aegyo dirimu. _

Donghae sadar dan menoleh kearah Sungmin, melihat aegyo Sungmin justru membuatnya tertawa kecil. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, Hae-ah?" sewot Sungmin masih dengan aegyo nya.

"Mianhae karna aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" balas Donghae.

"Memangnya kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Sungmin polos.

'Aku memikirkanmu, Sungmin-ah'

"Aniya. Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum. Jawaban sangat berbanding balik dengan hatinya.

"Hahhh .. Untunglah. Kukira kau sakit" balas Sungmin lega.

Donghae yang mendengar nada kelegaan dari ucapan Sungmin tadi langsung tersenyum penuh makna.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku Minnie hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan dongsaeng kesayanganku setelah Kyuhyun. Karna itu aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Biasanya kau yang paling banyak bicara, tapi sekarang kau malah diam seperti ini, membuatku khawatir saja" cerocos Sungmin panjang lebar.

Senyum Donghae menghilang seketika. 'Hanya sebatas dongsaeng ya?' batinnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sekarang"

"Ne, aku juga sangat lelah"

.

."Nahh .. Minnie hyung kita sudah sampai"

"Ahh .. Hae-ah kau mau masuk dulu?" ajak Sungmin

"Mian Minnie hyung, aku harus pulang. Masih banyak PR yang belum aku kerjakan. Gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana Hae-ah, tapi kau harus berjanji setelah ini kau harus mengunjungi rumahku" sungut Sungmin.

CUP

Tiba tiba, untuk kedua kalinya Donghae mengecup kening Sungmin dan jelas saja Sungmin kaget dengan kejadian itu.

"Ne, lain kali aku pasti akan masuk kerumahmu. Sekarang kau harus masuk, ini sudah malam" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungmin hanya diam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada dongsaengnya ini.

"Nahh .. Aku pulang dulu"

Sungmin masih terdiam padahal Donghae telah berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Perlahan tangan Sungmin terangkat dan menyentuh bekas kecupan Donghae. 'Dia menciumku?' perlahan sudut bibir Sungmin terangkat dan menciptakan senyum hangat.

'_Sudah melupakan Kyuhyun, eoh?' _

Ada yang menanyakan Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya daritadi Kyuhyun melihat semua kejadian _romantis-kecup-kening-yang-melibatkan-Sungmin-dan- Donghae _didepan rumahnya sendiri.

Matanya terlihat memerah, tangannya terkepal dan memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Hatinya merasa sakit, kesal, benci sekaligus sedih juga kecewa.

'Sungmin hyung, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini? Apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?' batinnya sedih. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus sedih melihat kejadian tadi. Ia membalikan badannya kembali kedalam rumah. Awalnya ia berniat berkunjung kerumah Sungmin untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi, tapi kasihan sekali ia malah harus sakit hati melihat adegan adegan tadi.

'_Hahhhh .. Malang sekali dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun_'

"Hahhh .. Ini menggelikan. Untuk apa aku bersedih hanya karena kejadian tadi. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Sungmin hyung. **Aku masih normal**"

'_Cho Kyuhyun menyangkal lagi' _

**TBC**

**Annyeongggg .. ada yang menunggu FF ini? *krik**

**Lama ya updatenya? Kasian deh lo XD**

**Entahlah. Akhir akhir ini aku males ngetik udah gitu gada ide, plus lagi skrg lagi sakit, lengkap sudah :[**

**Gomawo yang uda review ;D**

**Seperti biasa ada Q&A: **

**Q: Bikin Kyu cemburu terus donk.**

**A: Sellow, saya memang lebih suka menganiaya bias sendiri wkkw *plak**

**Q: Ming sama Hae aja**

**A: Busedd dah .. ini kan FF Kyumin -_-**

**Ohh iya, dari banyaknya review, banyak banget yang mau nyiksa Kyu -_- ternyata kalian sama kaya aku wks ._.v **

**Sorry karena lama update, banyak halangan *alibi  
**

**Terus, buat FF My All Is In You aku ga jamin update cepet .. kecuali banyak yg desak dan review nya banyak. Aku akan usahain cari ide kalau kaya gitu ;D**

**Sekian.**

**Jangan lupa review. **

**Makin banyak review, makin cepet update ;]**

**Gomawo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bittersweet**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi! BL! Fict abal! DLDR! Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FICT, PLEASE OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Sungmin merenggakan otot ototnya yang kaku setelah bagun pagi ini. Menengok ke jendela, betapa cerahnya pagi ini. Langit terang, tidak ada awan dan dipastikan hari ini akan cerah, hari yang sempurna untuk memulai hari.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah bangun?" terdengar ketukan diluar kamar Sungmin.

"Ne, eomma. Aku sudah bangun"

"Cepatlah bersiap siap, ada seorang namja tampan dibawah. Apa itu temanmu?"

"Namja? Kyuhyun? Ani, sepertinya bukan" gumam Sungmin sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah 15 menit bersiap, namja manis itu keluar dari kamarnya. Perlahan, dia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa gesa, rupanya dia sedikit penasaran dengan yang dimaksud 'namja tampan' yang menuggunya.

"Hae-ah?" 'namja tampan' yang dimaksud eomma Sungmin ternyata adalah Donghae.

"Ahh .. Kau sudah selesai? Kajja kita tidak mau kita terlambat. Ahh iya .. Ahjumma, kami berangkat ya" teriak Donghae diakhir kalimat agar eomma Sungmin mendengarnya. Donghae pun menggandeng tangan Sungmin lagi.

"Apa tidak apa kita bergandengan seperti ini? Kita menarik perhatian banyak orang Hae-ah"

"Biarkan .. Nanti kita terlambat"

Sungmin dan Donghae berjalan beriringan seperti sepasang kekasih. Walau Sungmin berkata seperti itu tapi hatinya terasa berdebar dan kepalanya menunduk dengan pipi yang bersemu_. Sungguh manis._

Kyuhyun's Side

Kyuhyun berjalan santai kearah rumah Sungmin. Begitu tiba, ia langsung saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun memencet bel dulu. Baginya rumah Sungmin adalah rumahnya juga. _'Anak kurang ajar_'

"Ahjumma, apa Sungmin hyung sudah bangun? Tumben sekali aku tidak melihatnya jam segini" tanya Kyuhyun pada eomma Sungmin yang kebetulan ada di depan teras.

"Sungmin? Sungmin sudah pergi duluan dengan seorang namja tampan, barusan mereka pergi. Kenapa kau tidak menyusul saja? Mungkin mereka belum jauh" penjelasan eomma Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah Sungmin mencoba mengejar Sungmin dan 'namja tampan' itu.

"Hahh .. hahhh .. hahh .. hahhh"Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil nafas.

"Kenapa Sungmin hyung meninggalkanku? Apa dia dijemput oleh namja ikan sialan itu?"

"Arghhh .. Sialll"

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menghajar pohon yang ada di depannya. Darah mengalir dari tanganya. Dia berjalan dengan santai seolah olah darah yang mengalir dari tangannya tidak begitu penting. Darah masih tetap mengalir tapi Kyuhyun tetap berjalan kearah sekolah.

Seluruh mata orang orang yang ada dijalan kontan saja melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang berdarah. Darah itu terus menetes, bahkan mengotori jalan yang dilewatinya.

_Kyuhyun memang bodoh_. Bodoh karena mengorbankan tangannya hanya karena kesal dengan Sungmin yang berangkat duluan. Tapi jika dipikirkan itu hanyalah bukti pelampiasan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau _'masih'_ sayangi pergi dengan orang lain? Tentu saja kesal, namun banyak orang yang hanya memendam hasratnya. _'Jika tidak ada hukum di dunia ini, mungkin aku akan menghajar namja itu samapi mati'_

Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri, orang yang biasanya selalu ditemani oleh '_sahabat' _nya itu sekarang berjalan sendiri.

.

.

"_Bukankah itu Kyuhyun? Kenapa tangannya seperti itu?" _

"_Wahh .. Dia kenapa ya? Biasanya juga ia akan selalu menempel pada sahabatnya itu"_

"_Kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Sungmin"_

_._

_._

"_Aigoo .. Ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa tangannya mengeluarkan darah? Apa dia habis membunuh orang?"_

"_itu kan Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa ia datang sendiri? _

"_Mana orang yang selalu menempel dengannya itu?"_

Itu lah kata kata para siswa di sekolah. Jelas mereka heran dengan Kyuhyun, biasanya dia akan selalu datang dengan _'hyung kesayangan'_ nya, dan juga yang lebih membuat kaget adalah darah mengalir dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun tetap acuh pada orang orang yang membicarakan tentang dirinya. 'Persetan dengan mereka semua'. Dia menatap lurus koridor yang ia lewati, dan memasang muka dingin.

Mulai memasuki kelas, lagi lagi orang orang dikelas memperhatikannya lagi dan menatap aneh padanya. Ada yang prihatin, mengejek, dan tatapan acuh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa dengan tanganmu? Apa kau habis berkelahi? Apakah sakit? Apa kau mau ke ruang kesehatan sekarang?" itulah yang ditanyakan Sungmin sejak ia duduk di bangkunya. Kyuhyun tetap diam.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, apa tanganmu baik baik saja?" pertanyaan Sungmin sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Ani. Gwenchana Sungmin hyung" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau harus mengobati lukamu, kajja kita ke ruang kesehatan, dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan"

Kyuhyun pun pasrah saat Sungmin menyeret tangannya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di ruang kesehatan dan Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Kyu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Ceritakanlah padaku" tanya Sungmin khawatir sekaligus penasaran. Sementara Sungmin masih sibuk mengobati tangan Kyuhyun.

Menghela nafas sebentar, "Aku hanya mempunyai masalah, dan karena aku kesal tadi aku menghajar pohon di pinggir jalan. Aku seperti orang gila" Kyuhyun tertawa miris.

"Masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi, Kyu?"

"Aku belum bisa memberitahukanmu sekarang, hyung"

Walaupun sedikit penasaran akhirnya Sungmin mengalah, "Arraseo, tapi kau boleh menceritakan padaku kapanpun" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Sungmin teringat sesuatu, dan raut mukanya berubah menjadi sendu. Dia teringat tentang pikirannya tadi malam.

Flashback

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum merekah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja manis tersebut. Menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Sungmin membuka pintu perlahan dan menyalakan lampu, terlihat banyak foto dirinya bersama Kyuhyun dan saat melihat itu dia seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan, dia mengambil salah satu foto figura disitu.

"Kyu, apa aku memang harus melupakanmu?" tanyanya pada salah satu objek dalam figura tersebut.

"Mungkin memang ini saatnya melupakanmu, Kyu" gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk melupakanmu, Kyu. Aku harap kau bahagia tanpa ada aku"

Malam ini dia tertidur dengan figura foto mereka berdua dan mata yang menangis.

Flashback Off

"Ahh .. Kyu, bisakah kau datang ke atap saat pulang sekolah?" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Sungmin serius.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hyung?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

"Baiklah, kajja kita ke kelas, Kyu"

'Mungkin memang saatnya aku melupakanmu, Kyu'

.

.

"Hae-ah, aku akan pergi" Donghae menghentikkan jalannya dan menatap tidak percaya pada Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Aku akan pergi"

Donghae melihat tatapan kosong Sungmin yang menunduk. Donghae memeluk hyung kesayangannya.

"Kau akan pergi kemana, hyung?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Mokpo. Aku akan pergi mungkin untuk waktu yang lama, Hae"

"Untuk apa kau pergi kesana?"

"Aku ingin melupakan Kyuhyun" Donghae terpaku. 'Hanya karena melupakan Kyuhyun, kau samapi melakukan ini, hyung"

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu aku akan mendukungmu. Aku lahir disana, apa kau mau aku mencarikanmu rumah disana?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Gomawo untuk semuanya, tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

Langit gelap, terlihat awan hitam tapi tetap tidak membuat mereka mengurungkan diri untuk bertemu disini. Atap sekolah. Tempat yang biasanya sepi kini ada 2 objek indah yang ada disana, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Tidak biasanya Sungmin seserius ini untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Kau tahu kan saat kita berumur 6 tahun, aku pernah bercerita tentang mimpiku pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolah?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir. "Geureu, lalu?"

Sungmin terlihat menghela nafas. "Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolah disana, Kyu. Aku akan berangkat besok" Sungmin berbalik, terlihatlah pintu gerbang yang tengah dipenuhi siswa yang lain yang akan pulang. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihat air matanya yang akan jatuh.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau ingin pergi hyung?" Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

Sungmin diam. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU HARUS PERGI, HYUNG?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan amarahnya yang meluap luap.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kyu" Kyuhyun terdiam dengan mata yang membulat.

Tes Tes Tes

Hujan membasahi mereka, lama kelamaan menjadi deras.

Sungmin masih pada posisi tapi dengan tangisan diam dan juga tubuh bergetar. Air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Aku mencintaimu, dari dulu. Mungkin kau memang tidak menyadarinya dan juga aku tahu kau masih normal. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku. Karna itu aku akan pergi darimu. Aku akan pergi sampai aku dan kau siap menerima ini. Mungkin akan lama bagiku untuk melupakanmu, kau juga mungkin akan sulit membiasakan diri tanpa aku disampingmu. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan mendapat cinta sejatimu dan tentu saja dia yeoja. Walau begitu aku ingin kau bahagia tanpa aku, Kyu. Selama 12 tahun ini terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kita sudah berteman lama tapi aku malah mengkhianati persahabatan kita. Maafkan aku.

Sungmin berbalik dan tersenyum manis. Berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dengan mata membulat.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Kyu" Kalimat terakhir Sungmin sebelum ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis.

.

.

Sungmin menuruni tangga dengan tangis yang belum reda. Saat sampai pada pintu gerbang ia melihat Donghae yang sedang menunggunya dengan payung disampingnya.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, hyung?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit kaget saat mendengar suara Donghae.

"Kenapa kau disini, Hae-ah?"

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Kajja kita pulang" Donghae menggandeng tangan Sungmin, seperti biasa. Dia mulai berjalan dengan berbagi payung dengan Sungmin

"Bagaimana urusanmu dengan 'orang itu'?" tanya Donghae tiba tiba.

Donghae memang tahu urusan Sungmin dengan 'orang itu' . Cho Kyuhyun. Dia mengikuti Sungmin saat Sungmin pergi ke atap, tentu saja dia ikut mendengar percakapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Donghae, sejak Sungmin kembali dari UKS bersama Kyuhyun, Donghae terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Sungmin. Sungmin terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Itulah kesimpulan dari hasil pengamatannya, dan saat jam pulang sekolah, terlihat Sungmin yang hanya berjalan kearah atap dengan mata kosong dan tidak ada pancaran hangat dari matanya, dan hasilnya dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri diatap.

Sungmin diam. Matanya kosong. Sekali lagi, Donghae memeluk _'hyung kesayangannya' . _

"Sulit sekali, Hae-ah. Sulit sekali melepasnya. Aku ingin sekali hilang saat ini juga" Lagi, Sungmin menangis.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, hyung. Sudahlah, jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih seperti ini. Masih ada aku disampingmu, hyung"

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo" Sungmin masih terisak di dekapan Donghae.

'_Tenanglah hyung. Aku akan selalu disampingmu'_

.

.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di posisinya. Diam tidak bergeming walaupun hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Tidak memperdulikkan tubuhnya yang basah dibawah guyuran hujan. Dingin. Menggigil. Itu lah yang dirasakannya. Tapi dia merasa mati rasa, seperti ada yang hilang. Biasanya, disaat seperti ini akan ada yang menemaninya menikmati air hujan. Menemaninya disaat apapun, bukan hanya saat hujan. Otaknya belum bisa berfikir. Tampak shock. Pengakuan Sungmin tadi membuatnya hilang akal. Dia tampak bingung apa yang sekarang harus dirasakannya. Pengakuan tadi membuat hadi bergetar tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Senyuman tadi. Itu senyuman yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia lihat dari hyungnya. Sekarang ia sadar dia sendiri, tidak ada lagi ada sosok Sungmin disini.

"Hyung" Kyuhyun memanggil hyung nya dengan lirih.

"Sungmin hyung..."

"Sungmin hyung..."

"Kau akan pergi?"

TBC

Pendek? Mian .-.v *dihajar readers

Sorry juga telat (banget) update

Lagi ga sempet dan otak lagi mumet *alibi

Bahkan FF My All Is In You aja belum di apdet apdet -_-

Mungkin yang My All Is In You bakal di update 2 hari lagi :D tapi aku ga janji sih u,u

Ada yang nanya kenapa banyakan HaeMin moment, ga kenapa napa sih .. tapi kau kasian juga donghaenya kalau ga kebagian peran dan ga bisa berduaan ama umin.

Lagian kalo ga gitu ga kerasa donk perjuangan si donghae u,u

Seperti biasa akan ada Q&A:

Q: Cepetan donk satuan KyuMin

A: Sabar. Ini masih pertengahan, jadi sabar aja.

Q: Kenapa Kyu ga nyadar nyadar sih sama perasaan nya Ming?

A: Karna di FF ini khusus dibikin Kyuhyun jadi tolol. Jadi lemot otaknya XD

Q: Yoona kemana?

A: Yoona sebenernya Cuma selingan ga penting aja biar Sungmin sakit hati #plakk

Gilaaa banyak banget yang mau Min ama Hae aja -_- ini FF KyuMin wAw

Banyak juga yg mau nyiksa Kyu lagi .. bedehhh -_- kasihan kyu nya u,u

Oke dehh sekian gitu aja.

Gomawo

Jangan lupa review ;D


End file.
